Revealing secrets/Ryoko's joy
by Ryoko-chan
Summary: This is chapter 4 to Unknown feelings. To read more of this, see my series "Unknown Feelings"


DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Tenchi Muyo characters. I just   
  
write a storyline for entertainment, so do not sue me!!! In addition, the song used for this chapter does not belong to me. Genuwine sings it and it belongs to his record company!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Title: Revealing secrets/Ryoko's joy   
  
  
  
Author: Ryoko-chan   
  
  
  
Chapter: 4/?   
  
  
  
Published: 11/03/2001   
  
  
  
Own storyline: Unknown Feelings   
  
  
  
Side note: This is chapter has a bit of a songfic for Tenchi. The song does not belong to me. I am sorry for not continuing this story for such a long time. I've had finals to deal with and I've gotten pretty busy lately -_-   
  
* Means note at the end of the chapter   
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
Inside of the Masaki household, there was one room in which a small looking young girl, or what appeared to be one, sat a red haired creature surrounded by many of her inventions. She sat typing fast in her computer as she observed Ryo-ohki run around in her small humanoid form.   
  
  
  
Ryo-ohki complained as she kept running behind what apparently looked like a carrot floating around.   
  
"Now, Ryo-chan, stop complaining. This is so you can use your new body more. The next step will be helping you talk" stated Washu.   
  
"Mreow! Mya, mya!" Answered Ryo-ohki happily.   
  
"Yes, I know, you're happy to finally be able to talk to Sasami. Now, were was I?" Washu continued to type fast in her holographic computer and suddenly stopped and looked closely into it. In her screen, a picture of a female with blonde hair, that rather resembled to Washu's (in shape), was shown. "So, she is still alive" she thought to herself.   
  
  
  
"Who?" said a voice from behind her. Washu looked back and saw that the voice belonged to Ryo-ohki. "Who is still alive, Washu?" she continued.   
  
  
  
"Ryo-chan, since when can you talk?"   
  
  
  
"Well, mya mya mya!" Ryo-ohki still did not know many words so she ended the sentence with her usual answer of meowing.   
  
  
  
Washu sighed as she heard that Ryo-ohki still talked the old way but she was happy to see that she was finally talking. "Well, Ryo-chan, that's a very long story. One that neither you or Ryoko need to know about now"   
  
  
  
"Why?" asked Ryo-ohki in a squeaky curious voice.   
  
  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later"   
  
  
  
bBack in the fields/b:   
  
  
  
Tenchi found himself still wrapped in Ryoko's arms and still being kissed on the neck.   
  
  
  
"This feels so good," Tenchi thought to himself, "I have to stop her before anyone sees us, but should I? I shouldn't let such an opportunity go to waste."   
  
  
  
Ryoko softly purred as she kissed Tenchi's neck. She had admitted to herself that this had to be the best "quality" time she had spent with Tenchi and he did not even try to move her away from him this time. She kissed all over his neck and at one point, she had hit the jackpot: Tenchi's soft spot. This sent Tenchi chills up and down his spine and without him knowing it, his "soldier" made the one that was hugging Tenchi notice him. Ryoko stopped kissing Tenchi as she felt this. She rose her face until it was at level with Tenchi's and looked deeply into his brown eyes. Tenchi slightly blushed, but he also stared deep into Ryoko's golden eyes.   
  
  
  
Time seemed to have slowed and neither one of the two, now hugging each other, youths seemed to notice that their faces moved closer to each other. Ryoko closed her eyes. Just as soon, Tenchi did the same. They were hopping to find each other's lips, but they were rudely interrupted.   
  
  
  
"Tenchi!" said a cheerful voice from behind which belonged to Sasami that had been running all the way to the fields from the Masaki house.   
  
  
  
Tenchi still leaning towards to kiss Ryoko finally found himself nearly falling flat in his face since Ryoko had just disappeared.   
  
  
  
"What are you doing out here, Tenchi? Where you talking to someone?" asked Sasami.   
  
  
  
"Wha? Um," he looked around, "no, I was out here alone" he replied.   
  
  
  
"Alright," she said now grabbing his hand, "let's go home, silly. Everyone's been waiting for you to start eating lunch!"   
  
bBack home/b:   
  
Sasami and Tenchi enter and they see that everyone is at the table, except for Washu. Ryoko is slowly eating her food and then looks up at Tenchi. As she looked at him, she began to blush. To this, Tenchi did the same, but no one seemed to notice that either one of them was starting to turn beet red.   
  
Lunch goes by quieter than usual. As everyone finishes, they all thank Sasami for such a wonderful meal. Ryoko just disappears and Tenchi excuses himself to his room. The rest of the gang goes into the living room to watch TV.   
  
bUpstairs/b:   
  
Tenchi is looking at the sky from his sunroof window lying on his bed. He notices something go by and immediately realizes that it was Ryoko. He turns to a side of his bed and turns on the stereo. He stops at a station playing Genuwine's "differences"*. He closes his eyes and as each verse passed, Tenchi had flashbacks.   
  
  
"My whole life has changed   
  
Since you came in,"   
Clip from when Tenchi first met Ryoko in the cave.   
"I knew back then   
  
You were that special one"   
Ryoko lying on his bed, 'welcome home, Tenchi'   
  
"I'm so in love, so deep in love"   
  
  
  
"You make my life complete   
  
You are so sweet, no one competes"   
Tenchi with his arm around Ryoko from DOD*.   
  
"Glad you came into my life   
  
You blind me with your love, with you I have no sight"   
Ryoko when she stopped Tenchi from going after the Mayuka/Yuzuha incident.   
  
  
  
"Girl, you open me, I'm wide open   
  
And I'm doing things I never do"   
Tenchi observing Ryoko in one of her baths**.   
  
"But I feel so good, I feel so good   
  
Why it takes so long for me finding you"   
Ryoko resting on Tenchi's lap and he is softly running his hand across Ryoko's face.   
  
  
  
"This is my story and I'm telling you   
  
It's not fiction, it's surely a fact"   
Ryoko and Tenchi about to kiss.   
  
"Without you right here having my back   
  
I really don't know just where I'd be at"   
Tenchi thinking.   
  
The song continues to play as he gets up from his bed...   
  
bOn the roof/b:   
  
Ryoko sat peacefully looking at the lake sighing softly as she touched her lips. "Were we about to kiss?" she asked herself, "I wonder what that would have felt like."   
  
As if on queue, Tenchi steps onto the roof and Ryoko does not seem to notice. He sits next to Ryoko and on impulse; she rested her head on his shoulder and let out a deep sigh. Tenchi chuckled at this and Ryoko realized what she was doing. She sat up quickly and blushed.   
  
"Were you thinking about what almost happened today?" he asked. He leaned his face close to hers. "What do you say we try it again?" Now leaning closer, Ryoko could feel his warm breath. She closed her eyes and so did he. Tenchi cupped her face with his right hand as he pressed his lips on hers and they shared their first kiss...   
  
bInside Washu's lab/b:   
  
Washu continued to type fast into her computer and on a corner of the screen, the picture of the female from before was still there but it now stated: "WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE"   
  
bSomewhere in space/b:   
  
A planet was under attack. All of its occupants ran trying to get away and a couple of young males stopped. "Do you think we're under attack by Ryoko again?" one asked.   
  
"No. This one is far more powerful than the mighty Ryoko," the other replied.   
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
* I know little Tenchi wouldn't exactly be listening to R&B but I was listening to that song just now and I found it perfect for the situation. This song will be continued in other chapters and I can not stress enough that the song does not belong to me. It belongs to the singer Genuwine and his record company!   
* To this I am referring to my favorite Tenchi movie: Daughter of darkness. If you have not seen it, you must check it out.   
** These are resent events that do not appear in the OAV or the movies. They are just past memories that I made. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
  
  
  
What did you think? I finally gave you all a peek of the Ryoko/Tenchi relationship, but this is just the beginning reader! We also got to know a tiny bit of the new character on which I will get more in depth in the next chapter. So, who will she be and what is to come of the new couple? Join me next time as we learn more about the new character and things start to heat up in the Masaki household in chapter   
  
five: Secrets/Fun at the onsen (part 1)   
  
  
  
Ryoko-chan


End file.
